


Cereal and the Single Man

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, could be friendship could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara takes issue with Dick's eating habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal and the Single Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU, Dick Grayson/+any, cereal is not a food group](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/557962.html?thread=78429834#t78429834)_
> 
> So I don't really know that I know what I'm doing here, but I was looking at pictures of Nightwing/Oracle, and saw some comic panels, and them and this prompt mixed, and so I wrote this. It's a bad mix of comic ideas and the animated series and my brain.
> 
> And I think this banter could be just between friends or it could be them if they were more.

* * *

“You need to learn how to cook.”

Dick ignored her, shoveling another spoonful of cereal in his mouth as he walked around the room, stopping to pull on a shirt and then going back to the eating as though he hadn't paused. She shook her head. Sometimes he really was unbelievable, and not in a good way.

“You know there is more to food than cereal, don't you?” Barbara asked, folding her arms over her chest. “Other food groups, other tastes, other textures?”

Dick set down his empty bowl in the sink without bothering to rinse it out, so typical of a single guy. She didn't think he'd ever learn. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and reached for his keys. She put a hand over them first.

“You really need to start eating better.”

He shrugged, picking up his jacket like it didn't bother him that she had his keys. “Not all of us have an Alfred to cook for us. I don't have time to cook. Cereal works just fine.”

She wanted him to be kidding. She didn't think he was. “At least tell me you stop for lunch once and a while?”

He grinned. “You know, if you wanted to ask me out, you could just say so.”

“I didn't, but if you don't start eating better—”

“Should I give you permission to spank me?”


End file.
